Batal Nego, Say
by Ricchi
Summary: Kenapa sih Kagamine Rin nggak bisa melakukan transaksi pembelian bantal secara normal?/ "Kata orang ... kalau mirip itu artinya jodoh, ya, Mas?"/"Iya, Mbak. Mungkin kita jodoh. Sayangnya, saya nggak mau jodoh sama orang miskin kayak Embak."/ for #HBDkeumCCHINCAY/ Receh bin absurd, Guys. RnR? X"3


**Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _Vocaloid_ _itself are_ _Yamaha Corp's_ _but this story is purely_ _mine._ Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun kecuali kesenangan pribadi x)

 **Warning:** AU, _undeteccable typo(s),_ penuh kemodusan, bahasa nggak baku, **receh, receh, receh** , krenyes, mengandung aplikasi b*lapak, dll, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

* * *

Summary: Kenapa sih Kagamine Rin nggak bisa melakukan transaksi pembelian bantal secara normal?/ "Kata orang ... kalau mirip itu artinya jodoh, ya, Mas?"/"Iya, Mbak. Mungkin kita jodoh. Sayangnya, saya nggak mau jodoh sama orang miskin kayak Embak."/ for #HBDkeumCCHINCAY/ Receh bin absurd, Guys. RnR? X"3

.

 _Untuk Mb keumcchi~_ **#HBDkeumCCHINCAY**

* * *

.

 **Batal Nego, Say**

.

* * *

Jemari mungil Kagamine Rin menciptakan gerakan yang membuat ponsel pintarnya ter- _scroll_ ke bawah. Iklan demi iklan dilewati begitu saja. Kedua alisnya mengerut, dahinya berhasil membentuk lipatan halus. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu, kedua manik matanya fokus pada _screen_ lebar telepon genggamnya. Ia menghela napas.

Kenapa dari tadi barang yang dipajang tak ada yang mampu menarik hatinya sih?

Sebenarnya barang kecil begini tak perlu dibuat pusing tapi dirinya memang suka membesarkan hal mudah sih, _ribet_ jadinya. Oke, jadi ceritanya, ia hanya mencari sebuah bantal praktis yang bisa digunakan di mana saja.

Bantal _fluffy_ dengan model _unyu_ tapi memiliki fungsi yang adekuat. Sayang sekali, saat ia membuka aplikasi _TutupLapak_ , bantal yang ada tidak memenuhi kriterianya. Rata-rata, model bantal yang tersedia hanya model standar. Model huruf 'U' yang umum dipakai saat sedang bepergian menggunakan transportasi darat.

Yang Rin inginkan ... bantal huruf U dengan model kepala kucing yang berfungsi untuk sandaran kepala. _Yeah_ , bukan kucing juga tidak masalah kok. Kelinci misalnya? Intinya ia ingin bantal praktis yang bisa dipakai bukan hanya untuk menopang lehernya melainkan kepalanya juga.

Gadis berambut sewarna dengan madu itu mengaduk-aduk _ice frappuccino_ yang kontennya sudah habis hampir setengah gelas tinggi. Hmm, mungkin sebentarlagi ia akan memesan _dessert_ sebagai teman untuk es kopinya. _Cheese cake_ terdengar lezat, sepertinya. Astaga, bantal! Kenapa jadi makanan sih?

Ia mengacak sedikit helaian surai sebahunya, nampak mulai frustrasi. Setelah itu ia kembali menjelajah aplikasi TutupLapak yang iklannya heboh di televisi. Kedua netranya berbinar-binar beberapa menit kemudian. I-ini ... bantal _fluffy_ berwarna abu-abu dan _pink_ pastel berkepala kelinci!

Dengan semangat ia klik gambar bantal tersebut untuk mendapatkan deskripsi lebih lanjut soal barang yang akan ia beli. Ia melongo tidak percaya saat melihat harga barang ini. Kenapa harga bantal ini bisa sampai hampir empat ratus ribu?!

Uang jajannya perminggu untuk menopang hidupnya sebagai anak kosan saja tidak sampai sebanyak itu. Dalam keterangan, stok barang ini hanya satu, belum terjual, dan peminatnya ... ratusan. Ya, jelas saja banyak peminat dan dilihat tapi tidak laku. Harganya itu _lho_ , nggak santai dan lebay! Mana, katanya _harga santai enggak lebay_? Ini sih pemorotan.

* * *

 ** _Deskripsi_**

 _Bantal praktis yang nyaman ini dijahit dengan tangan oleh desainer kenamaan Italia, Dolce Delizioso Numero Uno dengan komposisi:_

 _\- Cinta 100%_

 _\- Emas 0,3%_

 _\- Berlian 0,000001%_

 _\- Kasih sayang 10000000%_

 _\- Busa_ import 80%

 _\- Kapas bulu angsa 20%_

 _\- dll, dsb._

 _Dengan menggunakan bantal ini, Anda akan merasa dipijat refleksi karena terlalu nyaman. Baru dipakai lima detik saja dijamin jos membahana, langsung merem_. _Bantal ini cocok dipakai di mana saja dan kapan saja. Kepala tidak akan bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan saat mengantuk, bantal ini memberikan perasaan didekap pacar terkasih. Bantal ini juga memiliki bobot yang ringan, berkontradiksi seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan beban hidup._

 _Dapatkan segera produk ini! Hanya ada satu di dunia! Bantal ini sudah memiliki sertifikat. Dan sudah direkomendasikan oleh ahli perbantalan dunia. Tunggu apa lagi? Klik tombol_ ** _BELI_** _lalu segera lakukan pembayaran melalui_ _TUTUPLAPAK_ , _input nama, alamat pengiriman, dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Kami akan memproses pesanan yang telah diverifikasi oleh TUTUPLAPAK_ _dan segera mengirimkan barang dengan kilat, selamat, dan sentosa sampai di tangan Anda._

 _K.L_

* * *

Rin _jawdrop_ dibuatnya. Iklan ini ... apa-apaan sih? Kok bisa-bisanya tidak _diciduk_ oleh pihak _TutupLapak_? Ini penipuan _nggak_ sih? Mendadak bandana pita berwarna putih yang ia kenakan terasa longgar. Ia frustrasi tapi masih _kepo_. Ia pun melanjutkan acara bacanya.

* * *

 ** _Catatan Pelapak_**

 _Selamat datang di akun ini. Maaf, saya tidak membuka lapak karena ini TutupLapak. Saya hanya menjual barang-barang tidak berfaedah yang baru dibeli oleh orangtua saya. Kondisi barang sudah pasti bagus dan baru karena tidak pernah dipakai. Yang ingin bertanya silakan hubungi saya melalui fitur_ **chat pelapak** _atau telepon langsung ke nomor: 01234567890_

 _Catatan pelapak terakhir kali diubah pada tanggal 4 September 2017, pukul 09.00 WIB_

 ** _Anda berminat?_** ** _Beli sekarang_** ** _untuk memesan barang_**

 ** _Ulasan Barang_**

 ** _* (17397148329 ulasan)_**

 _Bintang 11 karena kesempurnaan paripurna)_

 _Nggak sanggup beli barangnya tapi Masnya ganteng gils 3_

 _Asdfghjkl . 2 September 2017_

 _Sumpah, akunnya gaje. Mending ajakin masnya CoD, gak nyesel!_

 _Maidenkokoro . 20 Agustus 2017_

 _GAK USAH SIA-SIAIN WAKTU BUAT MIKIR BELI APA ENGGAK. JAWABANNYA ENGGAK. YANG HARUS LU LAKUIN: AJAK MASNYA KETEMUAN!_

 _Naxlincah . 15 Agustus 2017_

 ** _Lihat semua ulasan_**

* * *

 _Facepalm_ merupakan tindakan yang bisa Rin lakukan sekarang. Baik yang jual maupun yang ngulas ... kenapa tidak ada yang benar sedikitpun sih?! Ini yang diulas kenapa mas-mas yang jualan? Lagipula si Mas diajakin ketemuan mau aja. Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan bantal _handmade_ _Dolce Delizioso Numero Uno jsnfjkenfjn blabla_ itu.

Rin menggunakan jari jempolnya untuk meng- _klik_ fitur _chat pelapak_. Untung saja ia sudah memiliki akun sehingga tidak perlu repot untuk membuat lagi.

 _Siang, Kak. Aku mau nanya soal bantalnya dulu nih. Kenapa mahal banget, sih? Uang anak kos nggak cukup nih :(_

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Rin mendapatkan balasan. Ternyata orang ini betul-betul _fast respond_. Pantas _rating_ -nya paripurna...

 _Kalau miskin nggak usah beli, Kak, hehe :))_

 _Krik_.

Penjual macam apa sih, manusia ini?!

Dengan aura berapi-api dan penuh amarah, Rin menggerakkan jemarinya dengan kilat.

 _Mas/Mbak, niat jualan nggak sih?! Saya perlu tau barangnya beneran tersertifikasi nggak? Kenapa bisa harganya mahal? Saya juga nggak mau ditipu, Mas/Mbak. Jangan macem-macem deh, saya bisa aja lapor ke pihak yang berwajib. Lagian_ hello _, gak usah sok kaya deh. Bikin emosi aja-_-_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rin kembali mendapatkan balasan.

 _Kak, kalau memang mau ketemu bilang aja. Di mana? :))))_

Sumpah demi apa pun. Rasanya kalau Rin jadi membeli bantal karya _Dolce Delizioso Numero Uno_ nggak bakal tahan satu hari. Baru sampai saja kayaknya bantal itu langsung dibakar. Hilang sudah minatnya untuk membeli bantal tersebut.

 _Gak jadi, Mas. Makasih._

Setelahnya, Rin langsung menutup aplikasi tersebut. Ia tidak mau melanjutkan acara _kepo-kepo_ bantal Numero Uno itu. Rasa kesal terlanjur merambat sampai ujung kepala. Perempuan berfigur _petite_ itu mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan kasar. Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut. Kesal.

Ia menegak buru-buru minumannya agar cepat habis. Lalu ia bisa pulang dan mandi untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Sumpah, hari ini benar-benar _absurd_. Harinya kacau gara-gara berurusan dengan penjual tidak jelas. Pokoknya, setelah mandi, ia akan makan yang banyak kemudian tidur.

Namun, sayang sekali. _Plan_ yang sudah secara apik tersusun dalam kepala tidak akan terealisasi. Baru saja ia hendak bangkit, telepon genggamnya menghasilkan vibrasi panjang. Serentetan nomor tak dikenal menyambut indera penglihatannya.

"Halo...?"

Tidak ada suara dari seberang sana. Yang lebih aneh lagi, seseorang laki-laki berambut kuning perawakan tinggi pemilik iris mata teduh dengan ponsel di tangan kanan melangkah menuju mejanya. Laki-laki itu nampak memukau dengan balutan celana jins dan kaos putih berjaket hitam dan _sneakers_ abu-abu.

Tanpa sadar jantung Rin malah bertrampolin ria tanpa sebab. Loh? Kok?

Laki-laki itu memamerkan senyum _oh my god_ miliknya. "Selamat siang, Mbak," sambutnya terlihat bersahabat.

Rin masih terpaku di tempat, "Kata orang ... kalau mirip itu artinya jodoh, ya, Mas?"

Tunggu. Tadi Rin bilang apa?! Sumpah yang tadi terjadi di luar kendali otaknya! Ih malu-maluin, kenapa dia malah bicara seperti itu sih? Sekop mana, sekop? Ia harus mengubur diri.

 _Well_ , tadi Rin tercengang karena kemiripan wajah mereka. Tapi dia tidak berniat menyinggung jodoh, kok!

"Iya, Mbak. Mungkin kita jodoh. Sayangnya, saya nggak mau jodoh sama orang miskin kayak Embak," balasnya sembari menebar senyum.

Ucapan dan tindakannya benar-benar oposit! Penipuan! Eh tunggu. Kok dia bahas orang miskin...? Jangan-jangan?

"Ah!" Rin secara refleks mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan wajah mas ini. "Kok Mas tau saya di sini?" tanya perempuan itu penuh selidik.

"Sekarang zaman udah canggih, Mbak. Apa aja bisa dilacak, termasuk lokasi Embak." Kemudian, laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah dus berukuran sedang. "Nama saya Kagamine Len, ini barang yang tadi Mbak tanyain. Silakan diliat dulu."

Amarah yang sempat menguar, kandas seketika. Ia membuka dusnya pelan-pelan. Demi apa ... Rin sangat menyukai bantal ini! Disentuhnya tekstur dari bantal praktis ini. Sumpah, lembut banget, _Guys_. Ia menekan-nekan busanya bak _squishy slow rising_ , ini ... kenyamanan tiada tara! Membayangkan kalau bantal ini akan bertengger di lehernya sungguh indah. Sayang, sikap _rese_ Mas di depan yang satu ini tidak seindah imajinasinya.

Rin berusaha menampilkan _puppy eyes_ terbaik miliknya, "Mas, serius saya jatuh cinta. Dua puluh ribu boleh, ya?"

Len kembali memamerkan senyum, "Boleh, Mbak."

Bak mendapat pasokan air di tengah gurun panas, air muka Rin benar-benar ceria. Rasa bahagia menjalar di hati—

— "Benangnya aja, ya." Len melanjutkan ucapannya yang ternyata belum selesai. Tidak lupa ia tersenyum lagi.

Boleh nggak kalau Rin menjahit bibir Mas di depan ini? Perempuan itu berdecak, "Mas, mahal banget sih. Katanya ' _dinego aja say pasti bisa say ... dinego sampai okay'_ kok nggak bisa dinego?"

Lalu kemudian Len menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas dada, "Ya udah, Mbak mau yang gratis nggak?"

Lagi, pancaran dari kedua iris Rin menembakkan binar yang kentara, "Bantal ini bisa gratis?"

Kagamine Len menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, "Bukan bantal yang itu, Mbak."

Kedua alis Rin nyaris menyatu, "Terus?"

Laki-laki yang usianya tidak berbeda jauh dari Rin itu kembali menebar senyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan di atas paha.

"Hah?" Rin masih tidak mengerti yang dimaksud oleh laki-laki ini. Ia pun menyuarakannya dalam satu kata tanya.

"Iya, di sini, pangkuan saya. Dijamin lebih _jos_ daripada bantal Numero Uno."

 _Bug_!

Dan selanjutnya bantal buatan _Dolce Delizioso_ itu terbang ke kepala Len. Disusul oleh Rin yang bangkit dari kursinya, "Negosiasi kita batal, Mas. _Sorry but no_!

Kali ini Len tersenyum penuh arti, "Tunggu tanggal mainnya. Saya pasti bakal bikin Embak bilang _yes_." Tatapannya pun masih terpaku pada punggung gadis mungil berambut madu yang memakai setelan berwarna putih selutut dengan aksen hitam dan kuning sampai akhirnya menghilang dari batas pandangnya.

Jadi ... ada yang mulai tertarik nih?

.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** HAHAHAHA YA ALLAH KOK GAJE BANGET TTATT Anw, ini fic pertama di fandom vocaloid dan aku malah ngegaje ;-; maaf kalo super krenyes. *Nyemplung ke balik selimut*

Teruuus fiksi ini dibuat untuk **keumcchi** ~ HBD YA KEUM! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan makin yang baik-baik pokoknya. Maaf banget aku ngasih fic-nya malah ngaco bin gaje gini :( ih aku sendiri ga kuat baca ulang saking _absurd_ -nya lol. Semoga bisa menghibur, ya, Pin ;-;

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini, _mind to RnR?_ x3

#HBDkeumCCHINCAY #HBDkeumcchi #HBDkeumCCHIMOL #HBDRifina #HBDIpin

4/9/17, 1:45 AM


End file.
